Generally, a peripheral device such as a keyboard, a drawer device, a display device and the like is connected with a POS terminal. There is no interface problem if these peripheral devices are integrally formed with the POS terminal.
However, there exist interface problems when the user is to connect a drawer device or a display device (herein, referred to as general-purpose components) of other makers with the POS terminal. That is, it is a problem whether or not it is possible to exchange data between the POS terminal and these general-purpose components.
There is a case in which it is impossible to exchange data even if the connector is in the same shape. Thus, an input/output (I/O) card is used between the POS terminal and these general-purpose components.
The present invention provides a POS terminal and a comparison determination method of an I/O card connected with the POS terminal, through which it is possible to easily determine whether or not the general-purpose component can be connected with the POS terminal in a case in which the connection of the I/O card is carried out.